Dante's Secret
by IDangerousCookie
Summary: Being struck by painful memories of his past, Dante reviles his soft side. Haunted by memories of his past and unaware of the numerous demons mysteriously appearing. He receives a visit from Markai, his brothers wife, unsure about her sudden appearance and statement about the demons, she reignites the hope he had once lost to find his beloved.
1. Chapter One, A Painful Past

I slowly got up from my chair; I grabbed my coat and walked towards the door. I opened the door ready to take a step outside as I'm greeted by the sound of pouring rain. I let out a small sigh and left Devil May Cry. _"Dante!"_ Patty yelled from behind me, I turned my head slightly to look at her. _"Where are you going?"_ she asked curiously as I stood in the rain. _"I'm going out."_ I replied quietly as I started walking again. The cold winter rain hit my face as I looked up to the sky for a moment. My steps seized almost automatically, I found myself standing in front of a rather old-looking headstone situated under a Sakura tree. My eyes slowly found their way to it, my knees to the ground.

_"I'm sorry..."_ I muttered _"I wasn't able to protect you...like I had promised..."_ _"All this...it happened 'cause of how stupid I was...I'm sorry..."_ _"You're probably scolding me for being in debt again and not being able to bring you flowers."_ I stared at the headstone and continued muttering to myself. By then, the rain had stopped and the sun peeked out from behind the thick gray clouds that covered the sky._ "Same weather every year on this day huh?"_ I questioned myself looking up at the sky. _"I'll be back with flowers this time."_ I said slowly rising to my feet.

I hit the tree trunk beside me, head low with tears running down my face as I recalled what had happened that day. _"I'm so sorry..."_ I sobbed hiding my face in my arm against the tree. _"Dante, Please don't cry for me..."_ a gentle voice said coming from behind me. My fist hit the trunk again _"I wasn't strong enough...I couldn't protect you..."_ I said, my tears growing every second. "Dante..." she said softly wrapping her arms around me as she rested her head on my back. _"I was the one who put you through all this pain...I'm sorry"_ she said tightening her grip.

I turned around only to realize I was alone. _"Another illusion huh?"_ I said sliding down the side of the Sakura tree. I looked up at the sky, slowly closing my eyes. Her face popped into my mind, her beautiful light blue eyes, the touch of her soft skin, the smell of her silky soft dark pink hair. Everything felt so real. The image of her gorgeous smile filled my head as tears fell to my cold cheeks once again. How could I let her slip away like that? The cold winter wind gently picked up, bringing me back to reality. I rose to my feet and headed back to Devil May Cry.

I sat down in my chair throwing my feet up on my desk. I flipped through a magazine as I listened to Patty's endless complaining. Without realizing it, I drifted off to sleep. _"Sparda..."_ a voice whispered to me softly, _"Welcome to your nightmare..."_ He said again before memories from my past, I had tried so hard to forget surrounded me. _"I'm grateful, you really don't have to do this"_ a young woman said sweetly. _"I don't mind at all."_ Mother replied softly with a smile. _"Alright sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours. Be good"_ she said turning to the girl beside her. She nodded and her mother patted her head before leaving.

_"Dante, Vergil. This is Amber, please be kind to her while she's here"_ mother said with the same soft smile. I smiled and looked at her _"Hello! I'm Dante, nice to meet you"_ I said with a smile. Her piercing light blue eyes looked at me and my brother confused. Vergil looked at her curiously before looking up at mom. _"Is something the matter Amber?"_ she asked her as she kneeled down in front of her. She stayed silent. Her eyes examining the place with a cautious look. She shook her head in response, mother smiled softly.

_"She said you don't talk much"_ she said letting out a soft giggle. _"Let's go play outside!"_ I said grabbing her cold hand and pulling her outside to the yard. _"Say Amber, do you have any siblings?"_ I asked her curiously. _"No"_ she said quietly. _"Um. Okay, Whatya like to do?"_ I continued. She stayed silent, I rubbed the back of my head in confusion as Vergil laughed at me _"Well at least she said something"_ he laughed, she looked at him and let out a small giggle. _"I'm sorry"_ she said quietly. _"I don't get a chance to talk much so I kinda forget to"_ she said with a small smile. _"No need to hold back with us!"_ I said cheerfully.

She giggled more _"By the way Dante, you have a spider on your shoulder"_ she said teasingly. I jumped and brushed my shoulders clean. _"Hehe, I'm only kidding silly"_ she said laughing away. I blushed, embarrassed and looked away _"Not fair!"_ I pouted _"Hehe, I'm Sorry"_ she said still laughing. The image of us soon faded away, before a new one appeared. Fire filled the streets and screams filled the air. I ran as fast as I could to her house, yelling her name. I couldn't find her anywhere.

_"Dante! Watch out!"_ she yelled from behind me _"Come on, this way"_ she said grabbing my hand as we ran to safety. I put both hands on my knees gasping for air. She put her hand on my back peering at my face. _"You okay?"_ she asked with concern _"I'm fine"_ I replied looking up at her. _"What's going on? Where's Vergil and mom?"_ I asked her. She looked into the distance _"Demon"_ she said her eyes glowing red. _"Amber?"_ I asked looking at her; she looked down at me with a gentle smile. _"I'm sure there okay"_ she said reassuring me. I smiled back, I hope you're right.

Suddenly, tears filled my eyes as a new memory appeared. _"Come on, get up sleepy head"_ she said softly, gently pressing her lips against mine. My eyes flustered open to see her smiling face greeting me. _"I'll make you some breakfast, I'm sorry it's not pizza but I hope it will do"_ she said giggling, she left the room leaving me sitting up in bed with a smirk on my face.

I sat up quickly in my chair throwing my feet back to the ground instantly. I held my head between my legs as my eyes widen, tears streaming down my cheeks._ I can't cry now_. I wiped them away and looked up noticing a dark empty room. A sigh escaped my lips. _What the hell is going on? Why am I __suddenly __s__o weak?_

I went upstairs and dropped down into my bed staring up at my ceiling. At that moment, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from it. A grin formed on my lips, I grabbed ebony from my night stand and aimed it at him. _"So you're the one causing this"_ I said staring right at him _"Sparda..."_ he said coming closer _"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's my old man"_ I replied before pulling the trigger. With that, I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep once more.


	2. Chapter Two, Markai

My eyes fluttered open; I got dressed and went downstairs. I sat down in my chair as usual with my feet up on the desk. Both Patty and Morrison walked in; she walked over to the TV and Morrison to the couch as he let out a sigh. _"It's been two weeks since you last got a job" _he said smoking his pipe, at that moment, the door flew open. A woman with long light brown hair and brown eyes walked in. Dressed in a grey tank top, black trench coat, blue ripped jeans and black heels, walked up to my desk and looked at me with a grin. I looked up at her with annoyance. _"You haven't changed at all have you?" _she said with a smile._ "What do you want?" _I asked annoyed. _"What? Can't I come see my little brother from time to time?"_ she said sitting down on the desk in front of me.

I sighed and got up grabbing my coat. _"Let's go" _I said putting it on as I left with her behind me. Patty and Morrison looked at each other confused. _"Why are you here Markai?" _I asked unamused._ "I have a small favor to ask." _She said looking at me_ "Dante, things are only going to get worst" _she said grabbing my arm; I turned to face her _"So?" _I asked retrieving my arm. _"Dante, this isn't a joke. You might be the son of Sparda, brother of Vergil, but that isn't enough to save you from this" _she said looking me in the eye. _"The most feared demons are terrified of this...I am terrified of it" _she continued shaking lightly.

I looked at her confused, _"You?" _I asked as she nodded _"This thing is unlike anything I have ever seen before. You would be cowering in fear if you saw it for yourself"_ she said, her eyes filled with fear. _"Be prepared to return to the demon realm Dante." _She said once more before disappearing. _"Returning to the demon realm huh?" _I thought to myself, letting a sigh escape before heading back to Devil May Cry.

I sat down on the couch, staring at the white wall in front of me._ "Something that can terrify the most powerful and feared demons?"_ I muttered to myself curious of what it could be. Our conversation for earlier played over and over in my head, unable to make heads or tails of it, I went to Trish for information on it.

_"Anything you can tell me about it?" _I asked her with my feet up on my desk with the phone in my hand. _"It's pretty vague, but if it's what I believe it is, then there isn't much I can tell you. I've only heard legends and rumors nothing concrete." _She said on the other end _"Legends?" _I asked curiously. _"When I was a kid, there was talk about a powerful demon. Feared by all demons, even the most powerful ones. He was sealed away long ago; if the seal was broke chaos would return to the demon realm, killing everything and anything in its path." _She said as if reading it out of book.

_"That demon is Abigail, one of them at least." "One of them?" _I asked confused, _"Every thousand years a new demon more powerful than the next is born. Abigail was born from that cloth. He was sealed away a long time ago, therefore, he isn't the cause of this his child is." _Markai said standing against the wall.

_"Markai." _I said before hanging up. _"This is where you come in Dante. Demons have been appearing all over town in hopes to escape the demon realm. Order must be restored. However, I forbid you from going back." _She said shaking slightly _"What?" _I asked _"Destroy the demons that have fled here. I will come for you when the time comes." _She said disappearing_ "Wait! Markai!" _I shouted _"Damn it." _I muttered.

The phone rang, I looked at it curiously. The phone rarely rings, I picked up_ "Devil May Cry" _I said _"Is this Dante?" _the voice on the other end asked _"Yea..." _I replied cautiously. _"Can you meet me at the diner?" _he asked_ "Yea, I'll be right there." _I said before hanging up. I grabbed my coat and headed over.

I grabbed a table and order a strawberry sundae. A man with scruffy black hair, green eyes and a black coat walked in. He sat down in from of me with a grin. _"Markai said you could help me." _He said _"she did, did she?" _I said taking a bite out of my sundae. _"She probably told you about the ridiculous amount of demons lately." _He said nervously _"yea" _I replied _"I need your help. You have to get ride of them fast." _He said _"Sorry not interested" _I said finishing off my strawberry sundae. _"Please, you have to help me. I'll pay you handsomely. Just...Please." _he begged. I looked at him and sighed, _"Fine. I'll do it" _I said getting up. _"Really? Thank you so much." _He said as his lips curled into a smile.

I cautiously looked at him, _"Name's Mokashi" _he said looking over his shoulder at me. My blue eyes pierced his green ones. _Who the hell is this guy? _He soon stopped in his tracks and turned to me with glowing red eyes. A grin appeared on his face as he stared at me, his sword held out in front of him. _"Prepare to die Dante!" _he shouted before charging towards me. I quickly drew Rebellion and blocked his attack.

_"The hell...?" _I said glaring at him. _"You will soon join that treacherous woman of yours" _he replied swinging his sword hitting against mine time after time. _"Enough!" _a voice shouted from behind him, he immediately ceased, shivering slightly in fear, he turned around and sighed. _"Damn it Markai" _he said putting his sword away. _"What the hell do you think your doing?" _she asked furiously._ "My job" _he said annoyed.

_"You won't have a job to do if you disobey my orders again. Am I clear?" _she asked with a sharp glare. _"Yes ma'am" _he said annoyed and disappeared. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to me, _"You okay?" _she asked _"Yeah" _I said returning Rebellion to my back. _"Word of advice, stay away from him" _she said coldly as she passed me by. _"Markai" _I said grabbing her arm _"Hm?" "What exactly are you doing here?" _I asked her _"You'll find out soon enough...Son of Sparda." _She said with a smirk before vanishing as well. _"You are a strange woman Markai." _I muttered before leaving as well.

_"Dante! Look at this place! It's a mess!" _Patty yelled_ "Did you say something?" _I asked flipping threw my magazine. _"Dante!" _she screamed throwing the mop at me. _"Okay, Okay, I got it" _I said letting out a sigh. _"Seriously Dante, you'll never get a girlfriend like that" _she said sticking her tongue out _"Whatever" _I muttered cleaning up the office. _"Looks like she's got you cleaning again" _Morrison said laughing as he walked in. I leaned on the mob and sighed _"This kid..." _I said looking towards him. He laughed sitting down on the couch _"How did that job go?" _he asked as Markai walked in. _"Here, he promised you this didn't he?" _she said handing me the cash _"I'll be giving you another job soon." _She said leaving again. He looked at me confused and back at the door. _"She's an odd one" _he said sitting back.


	3. Chapter Three, Trial

A sigh escaped my lips, Patty was watching her favorite soap and Morrison was smoking his pipe, legs crossed on the couch. I continuously flipped through the magazine, _"Say, Dante." _she said starring at the screen _"Hm?" "Why do you hate Markai?" _she asked curiously, gaze still focused on the screen. _"She's a pain" _I answered turning the page,_ "Glad you think so." _Markai said standing in the doorway with a smirk. Another sigh escaped my lips, she has been coming by everyday since she first asked for my help. _"Let's go" _she said coldly as Lady and Trish walked in.

_"Hm? Who's this?" _Trish asked _"No one" _I said passing them by _"What about your debt?!" _Lady yelled at me as I followed Markai. Trish glared at her from a distance. _"I don't believe you've met her yet." _Morrison said smoking, _"Who is she?" _Trish asked coldly _"Claims to be his sister." _he said closing his eyes._ "His sister?" _Lady asked confused _"Mark..." _a voice said opening the door. Their heads turned to see a man with scruffy brown hair and green eyes standing there rubbing the back of his head.

_"My bad."_ he said nervously_ "Hehe, she just left with Dante." _Patty said with a smile._ "Euh? Really?" _he asked, she smiled and nodded. _"They shouldn't be long" _she said looking up at him. He smiled kindly at her, _"Mind if I wait here then?" _he asked sitting down beside her. _"Not at all!" _she said happily. His smile grew as they both watched the ending of her show. Trish and Lady looked at each other confused before leaving again.

_"What's this about?" _I asked her with my arms behind my head, _"Shush." _she said impatiently. _"Hm?" _I looked around, noticing we're in the desert, she continued walking and stopped suddenly. _"Stand over there" _she said pointing in front of her. I sighed again and stood where she told me too, with a snap of her fingers a nice size arena appeared around me. My gaze fell to hers as I looked at her confused, a grin formed on her lips. _"See that timer?" _she asked pointing beside her,_ "What about it?" _I asked _"Kill as many as possible before the time runs out. You can handle that much right?" _she asked mockingly.

She snapped her fingers again, one after another, demons began to appear. A smirk creeped to my lips as I pulled out Rebellion, with both Rebellion and Ebony in hand, I got into position. I pointed Ebony to the side of me as I pulled the trigger, I spun around cutting another's head clean off. I jumped up into the air, landing behind one of the demons that spawned. I gently raised Rebellion, trusting it in his chest. Markai stood there with a smile on her face.

At that moment, a man appeared, he got down on one knee with his head low. _"Commander." _he said in a shaking voice_ "What is it?" _she asked coldly. _"The prisoner...she...she...she escaped." _he said trembling. _"What!?" _she shouted as she turned around in furry. _"Forgive me Commander!" _he said bowing down repeatedly. I stood there unsure of what was going on. _"The hell is going...I've never seen her so upset..." _I muttered to myself still standing in the barricaded arena. _"Find her! Do not let her leave the grounds!" _she ordered _"Yes Commander!" _he said standing up straight giving her a salute. She turned around to face me before speaking again _"No harm must come to her. Am I clear?" _she said in a cold tone. _"But... Commander...She..." _he said hesitantly _"Fail to do so and I will make sure you are fed to the Behemoth" _she said glaring at him. _"Ye...Ye...Yes ma'am!" _he said before disappearing. She walked over to me, _"You're better than I thought, I'll give you that. But are you strong enough to protect what is most precious to you?" _she asked before disappearing_. "Markai!" _I shouted. _"Damn it." _I said as more demons appeared.

_"Commander!" _he shouted as he ran towards her, _"Report" _she ordered. _"We failed to locate her Commander. We have suffered too many casualties already." _he said down on one knee. _"I don't care! Find her! She must not leave this realm!" _she ordered _"Yes ma'am" _they replied before leaving. _"Mokashi." _she said to the remaining man,_ "Yes Commander?" _he asked _"Bring her to me." _she asked with a smirk _"You can't possibly...but Commander..."_he said _"Do it" _she said glaring at him._ "Of course." _he said disappearing.

I tightened my grip on Rebellion as I leaned of it panting. _"Don't tell me you're tired already?" _she asked playfully. _"Shut up" _I said standing up straight. _"We'll do this everyday, I need you in shape for when that day comes." _she said snapping her fingers again. _"Markai." _I said in a stern voice_ "Hm?" "What are you really doing here?" _I asked watching her _"You'll know soon enough" _she said walking off. _"Oi! Markai!" _I shouted as I ran after. _"I'll tell you everything you want to know, but only when the time is right." _she said disappearing a new._ "Damn it. What the hell are you hiding?" _

_"Dante!" _Patty yelled as she stood up suddenly _"Hm?" _I looked over at her _"You had us worried, you were gone for so long..." _she said with relief, my attention turned to the man sitting down beside her. _"You are?" _I asked_ "Ah, yes, my name is Tokashi. I don't believe we have met. But you must be Dante. She speaks rather highly of you." _he said softly. _"Last guy who said that tried to kill me." _I said sitting down in my chair feet up. _"Yes, well, Mokashi has always been a violent person." _he said looking at me, I looked back at him as he spoke again. _"You're probably wondering how I know this, well, Markai did have a nice long talk with my brother see." _he said _"Brother?" _I asked curiously. _"Unfortunately, that imbecile is my brother." _he said with a sigh.

_"Anyway, I see Markai isn't with you, which means the job falls to me for now."_ he said getting up. _"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." _he said opening the door. I sighed once more and followed him. _" Markai believes you have what it takes, I, on the other hand, doubt it. " _he said _"For what exactly?" _I asked annoyed_ "Hm? She hasn't told you yet? That's odd. Are you aware of the current situation between this realm and are own?" _he asked curiously _"Not a damn thing" _I replied still annoyed._ "A treat has been place on both realms, a demon whom's power was in slumber for centuries has finally awoken, threatening both are realms. Research is being conducted on this matter as we speak. We must find away to contain this power and prohibit this demon from ever leaving the demon realm." _he said calmly.

_"Seeing as you are the son of Sparda, might prove to be helpful with this matter."_ he said with a smirk _"How?" _I asked as we continued walking _"Ah, that is for time to tell." _he replied as he came to a complete halt in front of the diner. _"Memories are a powerful reminder of the past, painful or not, yet, not always trust worthy." _he said disappearing. I stood there dumbfounded before walking into the diner to order a strawberry sundae.


End file.
